Unaccompanied Demigods
by Gwen's Archive
Summary: This is a crossover fic between Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Unaccompanied Minors and Mall Cop, but I couldn't add those into the categories. I own all the characters, because none of the characters from either story will be in. What happens when Demigods are unaccompanied? Especially when there's a robbery going on, it would mean bad, terrible, awful, things.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Crossover type Fic, of PJO and My favorite movie of all Time... Unaccomanied Minors. Fanfic doesn't have a catagory though!

Eight demigods. Trapped. In an Airport. Because of a Robbery. Fun.

It was a Saterday night. They were Just trying to Fly to Hawaii, for vacation. But of course Since their Demigods, That couldn't happen. Although this time, it wasn't a monster. Surprised? Yeah, we were.

Ava and Aaron Beyer were headed to Hawaii, when a Guard stopped them.

Ava's P.O.V.

"Excuse me? Are you two unacompanied?"

"Sir, I do beliveve you just contrdicted yourself, There are two of us, so obviously we are accomanied." Aaron corrected.

"Accompanied by an Adult? I need to know your ages."

"We're both 13." Ava said pointing to both her and Aaron.

"Anyone under the age of 18, is considered a Minor, and must be accompanied by a flight attendant. Come with me."

The two obediantly followed, but they didn't look too happy about it.

"Welcome to The U.M. room." He shoved them inside, then hurried off with a terrified expression on his face.

The twins soon learned why.

They turned around, spotting their worst nightmare.

A child riot, with only one guard. About one hundred children, loose with a bunch of Candy in a big storage room. Yeah, a terrible sight.

Skittles flew past Ava's head. "We have, to get out of here."

Ava heard the door unlatch and latch again, and figured he'd left. She smiled to herself and tore out of the horrid room.

Running down the dim lighted hallway, Ava saw about seven more kids ahead of her. Ah, might as well have some fun.

Ava flew, down the aisles, to a coffee store. She stared at the coffee pot, figureing, why not pull a prank or two, and waited for her telekinetic powers to kick in, making the coffee pot explode. A guard ran over to her.

"Miss, where are your parents?"

How are you supposed to tell a mortal your mother's a goddess? "Not with me."

"Why arn't you in the U.M. room?"

Ava flicked her eyes to the side. A bus for handicapped people was just to the side...

"Miss?"

Ava made a break for it. She ran, twisted the keys, plopped down, and began to steer.

Aaron's P.O.V.

As Aaron was running, He noticed a bookstore. Just his kinda place. Aaron put on his Steath mode, and snuck into the bookstore quietly. Aaron stared in wonder of all the endless books.

He quickly found one that looked intresting. Boy, was the saying don't judge a book by it's cover correct. The book was comepletly mushy, and all about romance, vampires and werewolfs.

"No! Vampires don't sparkle!" He yelled, throwing the book across the room. A clerk looked over, and saw the book lying at Aaron's feet.

"Security." The lady requested, somewhat in a mono-tone.

Aaron grabbed his bag and fled, as the lady went back to flipping her magazine pages.

Whoosh! A handicap bus flew past him. Was he suprised to find Ava behind the wheel? No not at all.

"Aaron! Hop on!"

Aaron ran, threw his bag, which landed cleanly in the seat behind Ava, And Jumped. He tripped and stumbled a little bit, missing the cart. The second time though, Aaron was sucsessful.

"Ava?! What did you do?" Aaron questioned/yelled, digging his fingers to his scalp.

Geniveve P.O.V.

When Geniveve left the room, she headed for the waterfall display she had seen on the way in. It was so peaceful, and calm, she would love to just sit there and think.

After ten minutes a flight attendent walked by.

"Geniveve? But, your're supposed to be in the U.M.?"

"I don't like it there."

"Too bad. Your going back."

Geniveve looked around for a escape, ANY escape. Her eyes brightened when she spotted two of the kids she had escaped the U.M. room with, heading her way on a handicap cart.

If she timed it right she could jump cleanly onto the cart.

As the cart got closer, Geniveve Leaned over. She jumped just as the cart whizzed by, landing in the backseat behind the boy.

Gunner P.O.V.

Gunner headed straight for the guitar store. No stops, he just kept going straight ahead. He reached the store, ran in and icked up a guitar.

"Sir, please don't touch the exibits."

Gunner ignored him, continued to play different chords.

"Sir- I need you too-"

Gunner struck a loud chord trying to drown out the man.

"Sir!- Security!"

Gunner plopped the guitar in the man's arms, and made a break for it.

As he ran outside he saw a handicap car passing.

"Hey kid hop on!" a pretty redheaded girl yelled at him.

He jumped and landed in the middle row next to a blonde girl.

Alyssa P.O.V.

Alyssa spotted an alarm clock store, and she knew what she had to do.

Alyssa set the alarms to go off in ten minutes. In the meantime, Alyssa looked at the other gadgets.

Ten minutes later, the alarms exploded, while she summoned papparazi to take pictures.

Alyssa burst laughing. The manager stared coldly at her, and in a mono-tone voice he said "Security."

Alyssa ran, until she tripped and began to fly through the air.

Luckily, she landed in a cart, next to a black haired guy.

Oscar's P.O.V.

Oscar eyed the luggage conveyer belt. It looked so fun, like a long bumpy slide. Without a moment's hesitation, Oscar jumped on to it.

He realized it was a bad idea as soon as he'd done it. But hey- might as well enjoy it.

Oscar flipped and turned, getting shoved with the bags. A security guard eyed him, then lifted him off.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Um-" Oscar reached over and pantsed the guard. "Just that."

Oscar made a break for it.

He ran until he came up on five of the kids he'd escaped with, going for a joyride on a hanicap bus.

He quicly jumped into the last row. There were two more seats next to him.

Mae's P.O.V.

Mae headed straight for the airport lounge hair styleist.

"Excuse me miss, Do you have anything that could cover my eyes? Like contacts?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you see-"

"How old are you?"

"Um- I'm ..." Mae muttered.

"Security!"

Mae spotted six kids in a HighJacked Handicap bus. Just perfect.

Mae hopped on next to a boy with multi colored hair, and stared behind them at the hoard of security guard pursuers.

Trevor's P.O.V.

Trevor Was hungry. He headed to the nearest grill.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a burger without pickles and onions."

"Coming right up."

"Wait? Actually, can I get the works?"

"Yes, sir."

"Nevermind, I'll just have it with no burger."

"Um, Okay?"

Later after the burger comes, Trevor had an incredulous look on his face.

"Excuse me? Where's the meat?"

"You ordered it with no burger sir."

"Yeah, but I ordered it without a burger, not without meat!"

"Security!"

Trevor grabbed his burgerless sandwhichand ran. He threw the sandwhich at the security guard chasing him, Then flew onto a handicapped cart, with 7 other kids.

Trevor looked behind him at the security guards chasing him. "Oh gods."

The redheaded girl, made a sharp turn, then hit the breaks, trying to aviod the line of secutiry guards who had surrounded them.

"You are in SO much trouble."

DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliffhanger! I would just like to say I own all the characters, and this is not an SYOC.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	2. Chapter 2

No P.O.V.

Mr. Coe was amazed. Eight under-aged children, and they disrupted the entire airport. He wondered if he could pay them to do the same thing when the inspector came... No matter, they had to be punished. He led the eight hooligans into the U.M. room. "introduce yourselves!" He boomed, "Who are you kids? How old are you?!"

A girl with cinnamon-colored hair and teal eyes spoke. "I'm Ava Beyer, and that's my twin brother Aaron. We're both 13," She said, pointing to the boy that looked exactly alike.

"I'm Geniveve Gillespie," a girl with long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes said. "I'm 13, too,"

"Gunner Gerald. 14." That was all the young man with long black hair said. Were his eyes actually red?

"Alyssa Delmarr. I'm 14." This young woman had brown curly hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She smiled widely, despite the amazing amount of trouble she was in.

"Oscar. Oscar Dunn. 15." He had brunette hair, dyed blonde on the top. He towered over the other children, looking down with his blue-green eyes.

"I'm Mae!" A little girl with pin-straight hair that looked tinted green, it went just to her shoulders.

"What's your last name? Aren't you a little young to demand things from adults?" Mr. Coe said, looking at the small girl.

"Oh! My last name is Molloy! I'm 10!" She responded excitedly, blinking her blue eyes. There was something a bit disturbing about them...

"I would be Trevor Bish. I'm 11." He had wavy black hair, and bright green eyes.

"So none of you are even near old enough to be traveling alone," Mr. Coe spoke. "Yet you blew up a coffee pot in my guard's face, Miss Beyer." He looked down on Ava, frowning.

"Hey, I was not staying locking in this room! It looks like a rainbow and a unicorn had a baby and it threw up," She said referring to the candy wrapper strewn across the floor. Her brother snickered.

"How very mature of you, Miss Beyer. And you, Aaron Beyer! 'Vampires don't sparkle'? Really?"

"Well, it's not my fault that book was highly misleading."

"Uh-huh. Geniveve Gillespie. A waterfall? Was it worth it?"

"They're peaceful." She responded, swaying slightly and looking past him into the distance.

"Okay,... Gerald. Guitars? Guitars are NOT to be plugged into an amplifier during airport hours. And they are also not to be touched at all! You could've dropped it, and some how I doubt you have to money to pay for a 1,000 $ guitar."

The boy looked at his feet, not saying a word. Mr. Coe continued. "Alyssa Delmarr. The alarm clock prank? Really? You disrupted half of the airport, and gave my manager a migraine!"

"Yeah, but it was pretty funny. His face looked like it was a baboon's-"

"Oscar Dunn! You're 15! Riding the conveyor belts? That's something a five-year-old would do! The world's going to need bandages when you begin to drive!"

Oscar grinned. "Have you ever tried it? It's like riding a slide while getting a massage!"

"Of course I've never tried it! I'm a 40 year-old man! Mae, why would you need contacts?"

"Well, I have this situation, and-"

Mr. Coe held up his hand, sparing her the explanation. "Trevor, may I just ask what on EARTH you were doing?"

"I was trying to see if cooks really spit into your food when you send it back like my Dad told me."

"Mhm, You children are staying here."

"But the Rainbows" Ava started again, but Mr. Coe cut her off.

"Bad children get bad punishments. The you get to clean this room up, while the other children are in the food court." The children began complaining. "No! Stay here. I will be bolting the door shut from the outside. Get started." Mr. Coe left, and the children didn't clean, but instead began to chat.

"Mae, why DID you need contacts?" Geniveve asked.

"Well, my daddy won't buy me any, and I do this sometimes." Mae opened her bright blue eyes, and they began to glow green. There was a flash, and suddenly Alyssa was a gray stone statue.

Oscar's eyes widened. "Turn her back!" He wobbled the statue, if that would differ.

Geniveve frowned. "My eyes do that too, except I don't turn people to stone..."

Gunner rolled his red eyes. "Are you all demigods too?"

There was a terrifying silence.

Ava and Aaron both nodded. Oscar hummed. Trevor and Mae both yelled, 'YUP!' Geniveve fiddled with her thumbs.

"What about Alyssa?" Oscar asked.

Mae looked directly at Alyssa, and she chanted something under her breath. Alyssa shed the stone that had engulfed her.

"It was so... cold." She said, shivering.

Gunner plainly stated his question again. "Are you a demigod?"

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Y-Yeah," She stuttered, wondering how he knew about demigods.

"So... Who are all your parents?"

:D I know, I am a terrible author, making you wait so long... *King of the world pose* I REGRET NOTHING! No, I'm just kidding. You may murder me in reviews if you want... Now I'm terrified... DX

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Ava scoffed. "What makes you think we'd tell you, puffy hair?"

Gunner reached up to touch his hair. "I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't-"

"My mother is Pax." Everyone turned to stare at the blonde girl who had spoken. "Pax, the Roman goddess of Peace."

Ava sighed, and looked over to Aaron, waiting for him. "Our parent is Bia," He said. "Goddess of Force."

"I'm a son of Aello, she's a... Harpy." Gunner looked embarrassed over this fact, tilting his head towards the ground.

"Gaea," Oscar said. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised. "What? It's not like monsters don't have children too! I mean, Gunner's the son of a Harpy! I'm betting Mae's mother is Medusa." Mae nodded, and bounced on her toes.

Alyssa regained her composure. "What side were you three on in the Titan war." She said it like more of a command, not a question.

"Camp, of course!"

"Camp?" Mae looked up at them, with adorably disturbing bright eyes.

"Hm... Okay, whatever. I'm a daughter of Clymene, titan of fame and infamy." Alyssa said, smiling brightly. "What about you, Trevor?"

"Nemesis." The small boy just spoke one word.

"Okay... Does anyone have any powers that could clean it up?" Oscar said, rolling his eyes.

"Eh... Fire. Disintegration?" Gunner suggested.

"Telekinesis?"

"I guess... Just don't burn the place down," Aaron said, grinning. "Try using the telekinesis to put it in a pile, then-"

"Or... We could have some fun," Alyssa said, grinning.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ava raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms.

Sorry it was short... I got so sidetracked tonight, it's not even funny. Seriously, it's so short it's embarrassing. Barely 300 words... I'm so ashamed. Anyway, I'll be updating this story on Mondays, and I promise it will be longer, and it WILL get crazier!

-Gwen


	4. Chapter 4

_Special thank you's to 'I am Thalia daughter of Zeus' and 'I am Kayla daughter of Apollo' for following/favoriting/reviewing the story when it was originally published on my main account. _

_Thank you also to 'IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite', 'Professional Tsundere' and 'I am kac daughter of hades' as well, for reviewing. _

_This story has now been added to my archive, and will not be updated again. _

_-Gwen_


End file.
